1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated current sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
From WO 2006 037 695 A1, EP 1 182 461 B1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,462) and DE 10 2009 029 209 A1 (which corresponds to US 2011/0057650), magnetic field sensors and or current sensors are known. In particular in WO 2006 037 695 A1 a substrate with a bearing semiconductor body with two magnetic field sensors and a magnetic field concentrator arranged under the substrate are disclosed.